Chose Me
by Tihany
Summary: When Maora finally has had enough with Maguri's insecure feelings, what will he do to get a strait answer out of his love?


Choose Me

A Gentlemen's Alliance Cross fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. If I did, Maora and Meguri would be the main characters. No, scratch that, The Postman would be the main character. I do so adore The Postman. I don't even know why. Throughout the entire story, he never gets a name of his own. TT_TT

Spoilers for chapters after 24. YAAY, SPOILERS!

* * *

Strange, how he'd known Maora since they were children, and yet he didn't see the resemblance between him and The Postman. Why didn't he see it? Sure, Maora's hair was light brown and his eyes were amber, while The Postman's hair was dark brown and his eyes were green. Not only that, The Postman wore his hair up in a ponytail, while Maora kept his down. Maora also wore makeup where The Postman didn't. But, he should know better. Best friends should be able to recognize each other at all times. So, why didn't he recognize Maora?

It couldn't just be the hair, or the eyes. Or the makeup. Maybe it was the overall outfits and personality? The Postman was very nice and extremely polite. Maora just wasn't either one. Maybe he was just wearing a blindfold because he didn't want to believe that he was in love with his childhood friend, so he projected his feelings onto someone who looked strikingly similar. It was definitely good food for thought. What if there was something his subconscience wanted that he couldn't figure out? Would that hurt his blossoming relationship?

A sudden sound startled Maguri out of his musings, and he opened his eyes to meet a familiar pair of amber ones. He found himself smiling despite himself. Did it really matter anymore? So what if the sight of The Postman still gave him pleasant shivers down his spine while seeing Maora just made him want to cuddle. "What in the world are you doing out here, Maguri? Do you want to catch a cold?" Maora's admonishing tone was laced with humor.

"It's probably thirty* degrees out here, why would I catch a cold?" Maguri stood up leisurely and stretched, looking much like a giant yellow-haired cat. Maora sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Thirty degrees is a bit of a stretch, don't you think? I know you would probably be lounging in front of the air-conditioner if it were that hot. You've never liked hot weather." The shorter boy linked his arm with Meguri's, twining their fingers. "I think it's more like, twenty-three degrees. Just perfect." They stood for a while, not going anywhere, not saying anything. A comfortable silence fell over them, and they were content to stand and enjoy it. Until a certain someone decided to show up.

"Hey, Maora, did you find Maguri?" Maora's expression turned from bliss to stressed. Too much responsibility. And why did the Emperor have to come? He would, of course, ruin the moment. Stupid Maguri and his inability to stay loyal to one man.

"Yes, Shizumasa! I'm right here!" The happy notes in Maguri's tone made Maora bristle. "I was just out enjoying the weather and watching the clouds. I didn't even notice what time it was."

"Ah, well, we need to get the meeting started. Actually, I'm pretty sure that Amamia has already started without all of us." Shizumasa had a huge grin on his face, and Maora, much as Shizumasa was his friend, just wanted to punch him with all he had.

"Actually," Maora butted in, "I have decided that I don't feel well, so I'm going home. And Maguri," he grabbed said boy, "is going to escort me there." He gave Maguri a death glare. "Aren't you, Maguri-_chan_?"

Maguri blushed at the suffix, not sure how to react. "Um, if you really want me to, I guess. But can't we go to the meeting first? It's probably important." As usual, Maguri just didn't get it.

"Is it ever really important? Do we ever get anything done? They'll probably get more done with Ushio herding them along like the good little sheep they are. Let's go. See you, Shizumasa."

"Oh," the Emperor was unsure of what to say. "Well, I guess, I hope you feel better, Maora."

"Thanks, I'll be fine." Maora grabbed Maguri's arm and dragged him off in the direction of the school gates. Maguri struggled a little, but gave up after a few minutes and started walking next to his boyfriend. He looked down at the other boy, curious and very, very confused.

"So, what was that all about? You seemed fine before Shizun came around." Maguri leaned over a little to see into Maora's eyes. But Maora just avoided his gaze and refused to answer him the entire walk home. Which was a long way when one was used to being driven everywhere. However, Maora needed the distraction of watching where his feet were going to keep from doing something he would rather keep out of the eyes of the public.

As they reached the Ichinomiya household, Maora found his resolve slipping, making it harder and harder to focus on his footsteps and not the taller teen walking next to him. All this "Shizun, this" and "Shizun, that" was going to stop. And Maora knew just how to end it. This was going to be fun.

Maguri just became more and more confused as they walked down familiar hallways and passed familiar doors. By the time it clicked where they were going, Maguri was already being ushered into Maora's bedroom by the brunette teen himself. "Okay," Maguri started, "so, why are we here? Are you really sick? Why didn't you tell your parents that you left school early? I'm sure they would have picked you up and had medicine ready for you."

"You're so oblivious, it's cute." Maguri was surprised to hear Maora drop his voice down to the soft tenor of The Postman. He usually never used it when wearing a skirt. "I am sick. I'm sick of you always fawning over Shizumasa. Even though you have me now. Thus," he locked the door, "I'm going to change that. I'm fine with you being friends with Shizumasa, I know it's important to you, but please, could you stop acting like a middle schooler?" Maora advanced on Maguri. "You're going to have to make a choice, and you're going to have to make it now. Who do you really want, me or Shizumasa? I'll give you a hint, you're locked in the bedroom of one of your choices."

"W-what are you talking about? I do like Shizun, but . . . He has Haine." Maguri backed up, only to find the bed behind him. Well, if that wasn't a 'fuck' moment. . .

"That isn't the answer I was looking for and you know it." Maora continued his advance, stopping with the toes of his boots only centimeters from Maguri's. He stooped so that his face was just as close to his companion's. "It hurts me when I see you running to Shizumasa like a little love-sick puppy. I like Shizumasa and all, but keep this up and he may not continue living with all of his limbs. I don't do jealous, you know."

Maguri's mind was reeling. What was he supposed to say? Every time he saw Shizumasa, he just wanted to be of use, to make Shizumasa happy. But whenever he was with Maora, oh the things he wanted to do. How was he supposed to say that to Maora's face? It just seemed so . . . selfish. And why did Maora care anyway? Didn't he always come back to him from Shizumasa? Wasn't he loyal enough for his boyfriend? Though he had to admit, it felt pretty damn good to have Maora so sinisterly jealous just over him. He found himself blushing at the thoughts that pervaded his mind.

"I don't know what I want yet." What the hell was he saying?! "I love you, Maora, I love you so much, but there's this little piece of me that just can't get over Shizun. I don't know what it is. Please, Maora, don't be angry. I feel horrible when you're angry with me."

Maora looked shocked, and in truth, he was. He'd expected a lot of things to come out of Maguri's mouth; a declaration of love for him, one for Shizumasa, outright refusal, lots of things. But this? It felt like . . . the truth. He didn't know how to react. The confession both elated Maora and shot him down. He wanted Maguri all to himself, though it seemed as though that may never happen. Well, it most certainly wouldn't if he didn't give it a try.

"I see." He said it with a blank face, pulling away and retreating to his bathroom. Maguri got up to follow, confused and afraid of what Maora's reaction meant. Before he could catch up, however, Maora had already shut the door in his face. Terrified, Maguri started banging on the door, frantic for an answer.

"Maora! Maora!!! Please, I didn't mean to make you angry! Just forget what I said, don't be mad at me!!" Behind the door, Maora stood with his hand covering his mouth and a small snicker that was trying to make its way out. Why was torturing Maguri so much fun? Well, he deserved a little punishing after his stupidity before. If this didn't make him see reason, well, Maora had plans. He quickly slipped his skirt and shirt off, reaching for the extra outfit he always kept in the bathroom, for when he finished washing. When he heard Maguri slide down the door, he figured the guy had suffered enough and opened the door.

"What's wrong, hun, you look upset." Maora smiled down at his lover as though nothing had ever happened. He knelt down and smiled at Maguri's teary face that was quickly becoming angry.

"Why did you just stalk off like that? And what's with the . . . outfit change. Did you suddenly decide that you wanted to be a boy for now? Why didn't you answer me?" The tears came fresh again and Maora pulled Maguri to his chest.

"There, there, Maguri, I'm sorry. I promise to never do it again." The last sentence was said mockingly, as though Maora were a child who didn't really mean a word of his apology. Maguri pulled away and wiped his own tears, looking pointedly at anywhere but Maora's face.

"Stupid. I thought . . . I thought you were mad at me." Maora smiled softly.

"I was. I am just a little. But hey, whatever. I have you here now, so what the hell." Before Maguri could say anything in response, Maora was on his feet with Maguri in his arms; a strange sight if you knew the two, and how much smaller Maora was than Maguri. It was an understatement that said larger boy was terrified out of his mind, and he wasn't sure just how Maora was standing up while also holding his own weight. Then, as Maora carried Maguri in the direction of the large, four-poster bed, Maguri was overtaken by the sudden masculinity of Maora's face and actions. Maybe that was why he liked The Postman. It was Yoshitaka in all his manly glory.

Maora layed Maguri down on the bed and swiftly hopped onto it himself, smiling down at his love. "So, Maguri, who do you love more, me, Yoshitaka, or The Postman?"

A/N: I love these two. And I think it is the most hilarious love quadrangle ever. When I read this book, The Postman was my favourite character. Then, when I found out that he was actually Maora, I was kind of upset for a little while, since, at first, I didn't believe it. They look nothing a like, for one thing. But then, as a triangle appeared between The Postman, Maguri and Maora, I started liking Maora more and more. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) I'm thinking about writing a second chapter, but I don't know if I want to continue it or leave it where it is. Hnn. . . Maybe I'll let you decide, my friends.


End file.
